


Birds of a Feather

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: They said that birds of a feather flocked together, but a cynical bookworm and a fae-girl were some of the last people you'd expect to have anything in common.





	

The old saying was that birds of a feather flocked together, but they were hardly people that you'd consider to be birds of a feather. She fancied herself to possess psychic powers, and believed she could read a person's soul or 'aura' as she called it, just by looking at them. He, on the other hand, adored the idea of a fantasy world, but didn't believe that they actually extended beyond the pages of his favourite books.

That's why fantasy was called fantasy, after all, and not reality.

But perhaps they were only so different on the surface.

When it came down to it, they both craved a world in which there was more than just the boring and often depressing reality in which they lived.

Their biggest difference was that she was naive enough to believe that it _actually_ existed.

Or perhaps that was what true bravery looked like. To blindly hope and believe in something that everybody else knew wasn't real.

As she sat with her eyes closed, a wild squirrel hopped up to sit on her knee and wild birds flocked to perch on her shoulders, and he couldn't help comparing her to a fairytale princess, what with the way that wild animals always seemed to be drawn to her.

But just like the mythical beings from whence the fairytales were given their name, they weren't real either.

"There _is_ magic in the world, you know," She said softly, opening her wide gray eyes to meet his gaze.

She did that more often than he'd like to admit - out of the blue, just bring up exactly what was on his mind. Her eerie accuracy was always slightly unsettling, but he'd long since resolved to believe that their thought patterns were just similar, and perhaps they had come to know one another well enough to share a thought just by looking at one another.

It wasn't magic and it wasn't telepathy. It was just proof that they spoke the same language.

"Was I thinking too loudly?" He snarked, rolling his eyes.

She'd told him time and time again that it was all over his aura - his fear of believing in anything, and his belief that he was doing others a service by putting down their beliefs too. He was afraid to get his hopes up, for fear of disappointing himself.

 _If you don't believe in anything you can't be wrong about it_ , he'd reply.

 _That's true, but by that logic, you can't be right about it either_ , she'd always retort.

"Of course you'll never see it if you don't believe it's there," Dawn told him. "If you only focus on people's flaws, you'll be blinded to their value as a person. If you believe you're going to have a bad day, of course the bad things will stand out more than the good things that happen to you. If you focus on believing that life has nothing more than what you can see, you'll be blinded to the magic that does touch your life."

With a small shake of his head, he rolled his eyes and returned to the novel he'd been reading. Magic wasn't real, and no matter what she said, that wasn't going to change.

With a shrug, she closed her eyes and went back to meditating with her abundance of small animal friends.

Perhaps they were birds of a feather, just perched in different trees.

Despite his beliefs, or lack thereof, he could not deny that she seemed downright ethereal at times. Most times, actually. And although she believed in a world of magic and myth, she was still a flesh and blood person, which made her the closest he'd ever get to the existence of real magic.

Perhaps that was why he liked her so much.

She represented everything he'd ever wanted, but was just too afraid to believe in for himself.


End file.
